Shadows of the Past
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: The team had heard a conversation that wasn't meant for their ears. It had been about Robin. Now determined to know the truth, they search for answers. But will they be able to accept the fact that maybe Robin hadn't always been on the right side of the law? Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-Don't own YJ. Never will.

I know that I'm in the middle of The Deadly Blast From the Past but this was eating at me. This idea just stuck with me. I can totally see this actually happening. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Prologue **

The team knew that Robin never talked about his past and they were fine with that. They knew that it was within his right to have a secret identity. Of course they knew that!

But there is a time when you need to come clean.

That time was right now.

Robin had never mentioned how he became Robin. They just assumed that Batman was his father. It was believable. They were close like a father and son were.

But they weren't exactly father and son, now were they?

Apparently, Batman had FOUND Robin. And his name hadn't been Robin then.

It had been Shadow.

What did that name mean exactly? How did Robin really become Robin?

They didn't know.

But they were going to find out.

A/N-How's that for a prologue? Interested? Well, give me three reviews and I'll update!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- How many times do I have to say it? If I owned YJ, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!

Okay, I know that the first chapter was short. It was like a second summary. Sorry about that. Future chapters will NOT be that short. I PROMISE! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!

Note- I like cliffhangers.

To AmaraRae- I didn't know that obviously. But hey, still write it! I can tell you right now that there is NO way that you're doing the same thing with this idea as I am. So give it a try. :)

**Chapter 1**

Young Justice had just gotten back from a top secret mission, so top secret that even I don't know what it is! Anyway, Robin had a little . . . accident during that mission.

"I did NOT drown!" Robin argued, glaring at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash stared at him in disbelief. "Dude, you weren't breathing for TWO MINUTES!"

Robin scoffed and walked towards his room. He wanted to get out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. But forget taking a shower. He wasn't getting near water for a while.

But then Batman (of course) appeared out of nowhere, blocking Robin's way.

"What's this about drowning?"

Robin mentally groaned. Now he was going to get it.

"Rob drowned but REFUSES to admit it!" Kid Flash answered, glaring at Robin.

Robin ignored the glare. He tried to get around Batman but he saw this coming and stopped Robin.

"Medical Bay. NOW," Batman ordered, his voice harsh.

Robin sighed but did as he was told. Kid Flash shook his head as he watched Robin leave. The only one who could control that guy was Batman; Robin took orders from no one else. Not even Aqualad.

So it was natural that he assumed that Batman was Robin's dad. Poor Kid Flash. He forgot lesson number one.

Never assume anything.

Kid Flash turned his head to look at Batman only to find empty space.

"Bats and their ninja ways," he muttered, wishing that he could do that too.

**_**With Batman and Robin**_**

"Batman, seriously, I'm FINE."

Batman didn't respond. He just continued to bandage his partner's wounds, silently counting them. Because for each one, the team would have an extra lesson. Without Robin, of course. It wasn't his fault that his team couldn't do their job right.

"Okay, MAYBE I drowned but I'm okay . . . " Robin trailed off, staring off into space.

Batman finished the last bandage and ruffled his adopted son's hair. He knew what Dick was thinking about.

Robin continued his unfinished thought. "This is nothing compared to the wounds I recieved when I was Shadow."

Batman tensed. Oh yes, he remembered those days. But that wasn't the problem this time.

"Your old . . . friend called," he cautiously said, unsure if he should bring this up at this very moment.

Robin turned his towards Batman, surprise etched onto his face. Batman instantly regreted bringing it up. He knew why Dick's "friend" had called.

And he didn't like it one bit.

Batman nodded. "Yes . . . He mentioned some activity that was concerning him."

Now Robin looked confused. "Okay, so can't he just deal with it?"

Now Batman looked uncomfortable. Why did he look uncomfortable? He only looked like that when . . .

"He needs Shadow's help, doesn't he?" Robin quietly asked, silently hoping otherwise.

Batman paused for a moment. Did he really want Dick to have to go through it again? No. But was it the right thing to do? Yes. Batman mentally sighed. Sometimes he really hated having to always do the right thing. It really sucked sometimes.

Batman nodded. Robin sighed. He never wanted to go back to that life ever again, to where he had to fight to survive and to protect . . . her.

But his friend needed him.

And he never asked for help unless he ABSOLUTELY needed it.

"I'll call him when we get home. Something tells me that whatever he needs help for, it isn't good," Robin said, standing up and heading towards the door.

Batman smiled. Even though he didn't like what Dick had to do, he knew that he would support his son anyway. And . . . her as well.

So Batman and Robin headed home, not even realizing that M'gann and Superboy had been standing in the shadows along with Artemis.

And those three had heard some very interesting things from Batman and Robin.

It had left them with a question that they had no idea what the answer was.

_**Who was Robin?**_

A/N- How was that for the first chapter? Got any ideas on who Robin had been before Robin? And who's "her"? I wonder . . . Oh wait. I do know! Hehe! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own YJ.**

Okay, to calm you guys down, I'm telling you right now that I will **NOT** forget about The Deadly Blast From the Past and Shadows of the Past. But if it does become too much to write two chapters for two fanfics, I'll update one of them one day and then update the other one the next day. But ONLY if I am unable to handle updating two stories everyday. Hope you guys enjoy! Review please!

**Chapter 2**

M'gann and Superboy walked away, acting like what they had just heard wasn't life-changing. Because, trust me, it was. Or least, for Artemis it was.

She couldn't believe her ears. She felt as if the ground had just vanished into thin air or that the Joker had just offered himself up to Batman. She just couldn't believe what she had heard Robin say.

When he had been Shadow? Who the heck was Shadow? Wait, Robin hadn't always been Robin? He had been someone else? Apparently, he had been Shadow before that and Artemis had a nagging supsicion that Shadow hadn't been a hero name. It sounded like a villain's name.

Artemis sunk to the floor. Robin being evil? Now the world HAD to be ending!

Or he really had been evil.

Artemis stared at the floor. If Robin had been evil, then who could say that he had really come clean and switched sides?

Exactly.

No one could.

He could be a double agent for all she knew.

Artemis snapped herself out of her thoughts. She had to talk to the team. They had to deal with this NOW. Not tomorrow. RIGHT NOW! And with a sense of urgency, she pulled herself off the floor and made a beeline for the living room.

Within moments she was there, panting and thirsty. But that could wait. However, her news could not.

Superboy and M'gann glanced at each other, knowing what she was there for. With quick nods, they silently slipped away. They both felt that Robin's past was not their business, that it didn't matter. They knew the present Robin and he was their friend.

That's all that mattered to them.

They had both been alone so long and now they had friends.

Superboy now knew happiness, love, the Sun, the Moon, the sky, the clouds and friendship because of Robin and the team. He wouldn't take a chance of losing all of those things because of a simple thing they had heard.

It went the same for M'gann. She had been very lonely on Mars. Everyone avoided her, scared of her interest in humans and Earth. To them, your interest was to be in Mars and their way of life. Not some war-riddled planet. But here, it was different. She had a boyfriend and friends. There was no way she was going to risk it all.

No one noticed them slip away, more focused on Artemis.

"Hey Blondie, what's with the panting? Are you dying? Or you are about to have a heartattack because you're nervous about asking me out?" Kid Flash teased, a hidden glint of hope in his green eyes.

Artemis caught her breath. "You wish, Kid Flirt," she scoffed, sinking into the nearest chair.

The glint died in Wally's eyes. But no one noticed. They never do. Well, except Robin but he notices everything.

Aqualad looked concerned. "Artemis, what is wrong?"

Artemis remained silent. How could she break it to them that their friend may or may not be a double agent? She bit her lip. But what if she didn't tell them? What if something bad happened?

If anything happened because she had been too scared to say anything, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"I heard Batman and Robin talking," she blurted, her voice shocking Kid Flash and Aqualad.

Kid Flash looked confused. "So?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "SO I found out that Robin hadn't always been Robin!"

Aqualad blinked. Kid Flash laughed.

"Well, duh!" Kid Flash said, still laughing.

"Ha ha, Kid Mouth. I meant that Robin was at one time a villain," Artemis explained, glaring at Kid Flash.

Wally clenched his teeth. There was no way that his best friend had been a villain. She was wrong. Even if he had been, that was then and this was now. He opened his mouth to voice this but stopped. If he opened his mouth, his anger would get the best of him and he would say things that he would regret later.

So, instead, he ran. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted to defend his friend but it would be useless. Artemis was just the distrusting type. She wouldn't stop till she knew the truth.

But what would happen before then?

_With Artemis and Aqualad_

"Are you sure that Robin is a double agent, Artemis?" Aqualad asked.

Artemis nodded.

Aqualad frowned. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," she muttered.

Aqualad looked relieved. "Then you must be wrong. Robin is one of the best heroes I have seen. There is no way that he could be a double agent."

Artemis frowned. Aqualad was right. She had no proof . . . But if she had proof . . .

"What if we could get proof?" she asked, an idea forming.

"We?" he asked, certain that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Artemis nodded. "Yes. We, the team, could follow Robin to gather proof."

Aqualad looked VERY uncomfortable. Following ROBIN? That was invading his privacy . . . But if Artemis was right, then his team was in danger. Aqualad hesitated. Should they? His uncertainty vanished when he imagined his team's mangled bodies.

"Alright," Aqualad said, regretting his answer.

"Yes! I'm glad you're willing to search for the truth," she said, standing up to head home.

No, Aqualad thought. He was only doing this just in case Robin was a double agent and if Robin wasn't, Aqualad was going to apologize till Robin got sick of him.

_**Oh Artemis, you forgot lesson one.**_

_**Never assume anything.**_

A/N- If you guys haven't figured it out, the last two lines are hints. What they mean, I won't tell you. :p Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I realize that I made Artemis a little . . . yeah but hey, considering who her father is, it makes sense. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Ah come on. Even the Joker doesn't make me say it OVER AND OVER! But I'll say it anyway. I **don't** own YJ.

Don't you guys just LOVE what Artemis has started? It had to be somebody and I could totally see her doing this. I mean, she's the only one besides Robin who actually keeps her secret identity to herself. Anyway, please review! They help me to write two chapters for two DIFFERENT stories! And if I don't get encouragement, I'll have to stop one of my stories for a while . . . . Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warning 1-If you end up hating Artemis and Aqualad by the end of this chapter, it is in NO WAY my fault.

Warning 2-Superboy and M'gann might seem a little OCC but that's because they've fallen in love, finally aren't alone and blah blah blah. (I explain that better in chapter 2.)

**Chapter 3**

"What? We can't do that! We'd be invading his privacy which he has the right to have!" Kid Flash yelled, his hands in fists.

Aqualad had called a team meeting while Robin was with Batman. If Wally had known that it was about the fact that Robin may or may not be a double agent, he wouldn't have shown up. He would just left a note saying "IT'S IN THE PAST! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

But no, Wally hadn't known that and so, he hadn't left that note.

And now, he got to suffer.

Artemis scoffed. "And what if he's a double agent who's planning our demise? Bad guys don't get privacy for a reason."

M'gann started to slowly edge away from the living room as did Superboy. They didn't like how Artemis was acting. Since when was Robin the enemy?

Exactly.

Never.

So why was she acting this way?

M'gann, her curiousity getting the better of her, peeked on Artemis' thoughts. After a very moments, M'gann understood. In her mind, she just wanted to make sure that her friends weren't in danger. She was trying to protect them.

But she was going about it all wrong.

M'gann shook her in sadness. If Robin found out and took this the wrong way . . . Young Justice would never be the same ever again. Robin would surely be hurt and maybe even angry. M'gann sighed. Why did Artemis choose this method?

Anything would have been better.

Anything.

Superboy gently tugged on her arm, shaking his head. The only way that Artemis would accept the fact that Robin wasn't a double agent was when she had proof otherwise. There was nothing that they could do except to stop her when it got too far. Besides, would she REALLY be able to stalk Robin without him noticing?

M'gann gave Superboy a soft smile and they both slipped once again, fading into the shadows of Mount Justice.

Wally, on the other hand, had been arguing with Artemis and Aqualad.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! THERE'S NO WAY THAT ROBIN IS A DOUBLE AGENT!" he shouted, finally losing his temper.

Artemis snapped. "WE DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE, KID IDIOT!"

Aqualad glanced at Wally. "Kid Flash, Artemis is right. We do not know that for sure."

Wally opened his mouth to agrue more but then closed it. It was no use. Those two were too stubborn for their own good. Anything he said could be twisted and used against him. Wally took a deep breath and ran away, unsure of what he should do next.

He just needed some time to think, to actually process what Artemis was saying and what he knew of Robin. He had to prove that Robin was innocent.

Even if it made his crush hate him.

Even if it destroyed his friendship with Aqualad.

Her eyes locked on Wally's vacant space, she said, "Seeing as Kid Flash, M'gann and Superboy are against this, I guess that leaves just us."

Aqualad nodded. "So it seems. I suggest we leave now before they try to stop us."

Artemis nodded, heading towards her motorcycle. Aqualad did the same. With minutes, they were off to search for proof of either Robin's innocence or his guilt.

If only they knew that Robin wasn't stupid as they thought.

_Oh Aqualad, you forgot lesson two._

_A good leader trusts his teammates._

A/N- Yeah, I'm totally making you guys hate Artemis and Aqualad. Aqualad is unsure if Robin is or is not a double agent but Artemis is convinced that he is. Wow. WORST FRIENDS EVER! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And please review! I want to know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**-Nope; still don't own it.

I'm sorry that I didn't update Saturday and Sunday. It was Christmas and I get my presents Christmas Eve night. I also needed a short break. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep. =_= Anyway, I know Superboy and M'gann seemed different from the cartoon but I wanted to change their personalities a little bit. Hey, if you guys want to see some Superboy/M'gann then let me do it my way.

To The Awesome God Apollo- I know but think about it. If Artemis is protective of her privacy and she's hiding dirty stuff, then it makes sense that she would assume that Robin, also protective of his privacy, is hiding something. Just like her. And Aqualad, I wanted him to have SOME kind of challenge as a leader. And this is what I came up with. It'd be no fun if it was just Artemis out there looking for the truth. :) Oh and for Robin's past DOES have to do with the fact that he's Dick Grayson . . . I've just messed with it . . . And made it more tragic . . . and violent . . . and heartbreaking . . .

To jazzmonkey- Yeah, Aqualad is NOT suited for being the leader but hey, he's just starting out and I wanted him to have some kind of a challenge. Obviously, I've chosen trusting his teammates. I wanted to change it up a little like I did with Superboy and M'gann. Well, really, I've done that with everyone . . . But it would be boring if their personalities were ALWAYS the same, now wouldn't it?

**Chapter 4**

Seriously.

How stupid did they think he was?

OBVIOUSLY, they thought that he was very stupid.

Robin snorted, taking a right turn. Did they seriously think that he wouldn't know that they were following him? Just because he said that Batman didn't put a GPS on their motorcycles, it didn't mean that HE hadn't.

Because he had.

And not to mention that he could feel them stalking him. He could feel his hairs standing on his neck. Robin shivered, the cool air even cooler on his favorite motorcycle. Man, how long would it take to lose them?

He could always blow them up . . .

Robin shook his head, ridding his head of all those thoughts. That was his old instinct talking. Take them down before they took him down. Kill or be killed. No matter how many different ways someone could say it, it would always mean the same thing to him.

Don't trust anyone.

Because they'll stab you in the back the moment it's turned.

Robin stopped the memories from flooding his mind before he could fully remember the dark streets with gang people blending in the shadows and the sleepless nights watching over her, scared of what would happen if he went to sleep.

Robin pulled over before the memories could overwhelm him and cause him to crash. He couldn't afford to die. Not today or tomorrow or the next day.

Not with her waiting at home with Bruce and Alfred.

Not with his promise to never leave her alone in the world without him.

He swallowed a half-choked sob. No, not here. He couldn't relive his memories here. He had to get rid of his stalkers and get home back to her, Bruce and Alfred. He didn't want them to worry more than necessary. So he climbed back on his motorcycle and drive in some many different circles that he had lost Aqualad and Artemis. Then he headed home, a small smile on his face.

He always loved coming home.

Home.

What a beautiful word. Well, it was when you had one.

But when you didn't, it was just a word. It was something that you didn't have and so, you hated it just because you felt that it mocked your sorrow. That it reminded you of all that you had lost, of all you had once loved and held dear but now was no longer here.

It was then it would become a word that no longer existed in your world. Because if it did, you wouldn't be on the streets, fending for yourself and for another.

Home was something he truly cherished.

Why?

Because you never knew when it would be ripped away from your fragile hands and thrown away, forever beyond your thin fingers.

That was something that Robin never wanted to experience again.

Especially with her old enough to be able to remember it if it did happen. And that was something he wouldn't be able to deal with.

But Robin didn't need to think about that now. He needed to get home to play with her and talk with Bruce and Alfred. To act like kids his age.

As Robin pulled up in front of his home, his smile grew bigger. This was his home. HIS HOME. That had a nice ring to it, he thought as he opened the front door and closed it behind him.

Too bad he didn't know why Aqualad and Artemis following him. What had that been about? Robin thought hard as he made his way to his room. He had never mentioned his past or anything-! Hadn't he and Bruce talked about Shadow at Mount Justice? Robin stiffened. Yes, they had! But no one had heard their discussion . . . right?

Oh, he hoped so.

Because if someone had, they would think the worst. Especially if Artemis was the one who had heard. She would definitely think the worst because of the secrets she hid from their friends. Robin groaned.

This was going to be one big mess.

A lightbulb lit up.

Unless he made sure that they found out nothing of value.

Robin grinned his signature grin. Oh, this would be fun.

_Oh Robin, you forgot lesson three._

_Plans don't always go as planned._

**A/N- **How was that? PLEASE tell me that you guys have some idea of who "her" is! I'm dying to know who you guys think she is. Did this get you inside Robin's head a little bit? Got any ideas about his past? You would NOT believe what I'm planning. Anyway, please review. They make me giddy and I LOVE that feeling. If you're bored and are wanting something to read, read my other fanfic! It's YJ!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** . . . Seriously? Do you WANT me to send Robin after you? Or would you prefer Batman? Oh wait. I can't do that. Because, OBVIOUSLY, I don't own Young Justice! Der!

I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this. ^.^ I already have another idea for a YJ fanfic but I'm not going to start it till I'm done with this and The Deadly Blast From the Past. This fanfic is only going to be like 13 chapters long so you won't have to wait long on my next fanfic! :) Please review after reading!

Warning 1- Yeah no fight scenes . . . I suck at them . . .

Warning 2- You are SO going to hate me for the cliffhanger at the end.

**Chapter 5**

Artemis was ticked. They had managed to lose Robin. Artemis wanted to slap herself. Did she seriously think that she could follow ROBIN without being noticed?

Yeah right.

Only Batman could do that.

Aqualad could feel waves of anger coming off of Artemis and slowly edged away. When a woman was mad, you ran for the hills as if Satan himself was chasing you. That thought made think about how angry Robin was going to be if he ever found out about this.

Aqualad sighed. Did he really want to do this? Did he REALLY? Or was this just something to do to pass the time?

Aqualad didn't know the answer to that question.

His thoughts and emotions were too tangled to make out anything. He hadn't gotten a chance to think this through before they had left to follow Robin.

But boy, did he wish that he had. Because deep down, he knew the truth. Robin wasn't a double agent. But Artemis had planted that thought in his head and it got him wondering. Who was Robin? How did he become Robin? What was the relationship between him and Batman? Why was he so secretive?

Those questions had no answers.

And that made Aqualad uneasy. Did he really know Robin? Or was it all an act? To gain their trust and then to stab them in the back, having the moment of surprise. Then again, Aqualad couldn't see Robin doing that to them.

But what if that Robin didn't exist?

That was what made Aqualad stay with Artemis to follow Robin and now with him losing them, it made him even more uneasy. Obviously, Robin had known that they were following him so why not ask them why they were doing so? Why just pull a disappearing act?

Unless he had something to hide.

That thought made Aqualad sick inside.

Artemis glanced at Aqualad. She knew that he was uneasy with all this but it would pay off. When they found proof of Robin's guilt, they would tell the Justice League. Well, maybe Batman first. No doubt that he would be shocked at his parnter's betrayal.

They all would.

"Well, seeing as that we've lost our target, I suggest that we ask people about Shadow in Gotham," she said, pulling over into a vacant parking lot.

Aqualad frowned. "Why Gotham?"

Artemis pulled off her helmet. "Because if Batman found Robin, it would have had to been in Gotham. That's where they both live after all."

Aqualad thought about that for a moment. She was right. If Batman found Robin, then Gotham was the place where they had met.

At least, he hoped so.

**_Two Hours Later_**

Artemis wiped blood from the side of her mouth. Her and Aqualad had just taken down a gang that had ambushed them, thinking them normal citizens.

But they weren't, now were they?

Aqualad was kind of shocked at the gang that had attacked them. Did humans really do this for FUN? And if not, then why? He sighed as Artemis yanked up one guy and shoved him against the wall. He would never understand humans.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Aqualad walked to Artemis' side. Now it was time for answers.

"What do you know of a person known as Shadow?" he asked, locking his eyes with the bleeding teenager's.

The teenager looked shocked. Shadow? As in their friend? Why would these two want to know about him? Unless they were part of that new gang that had come to Gotham, planning on taking over.

If that was true, he wasn't saying anything. Shadow had helped him and many others when he became the gang leader. There was NO way that he was going to sell him out.

Not for anything.

"I'm not saying anything!" the brave teenager answered, spitting out some blood.

Aqualad sighed. Why did everyone have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't they just answer? It would be so much easier.

Artemis gave the teenager a good punch and shook him a little. "Gotta give us an answer better than that!"

The stubborn teenage boy shook his head violently. Shadow would be here soon. He always seemed to know when his gang needed him.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Aqualad.

"Watch out!"

And down went Artemis and Aqualad, avoiding a thrown object. The teenage boy jumped up, pulling his friends with him and running into the darkness that was Gotham. Artemis pulled herself off the ground and looked around.

"They got away!" she said, her hands in fists.

Aqualad got up also. "I think that is the least of our worries."

"And why is that?" she said, glaring at him.

"Because of this," he replied, pulling a sharp ninja star out of the brick wall in front of them.

Artemis' eyes widened. "Oh . . ."

"Oh indeed. Look at what it says," Aqualad said, pulling a note off of it.

Artemis slowly read what the note said and choked on the meaning of it. What had they gotten themselves into?

Wait. What had been the note?

The note had been "_Curiousity didn't kill the cat."_

But that wasn't all of it.

On the back it read "_The truth did."_

_Oh Artemis, Aqualad. You both forgot lesson four._

_Trust can easily be broken._

**A/N-** Hehe! I wonder what's going to happen next. So what do you guys think about the note and the ninja star? Who sent it to them? I wonder~ PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I am so not saying it anymore.

Got nothing to say besides to review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6**

Robin chuckled. The expression on Artemis' face was HILARIOUS! She must have figured out the note's obvious meaning, not its other meaning.

Not that he was actually going to kill them.

He just wanted to scare them into leaving this Shadow business alone. If they knew the truth, they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand that just because he had done bad things, it didn't mean that HE was bad.

He had only done those things to survive.

He hadn't even wanted to do them.

Robin shoved those thoughts away. He didn't want to dwell on the past. It just filled his heart with regret of what he had done and then that regret would turn into shock. How could he regret protecting himself and her?

Exactly.

He couldn't.

Robin pushed his thoughts away again. He didn't have the time to think about the past today. He had to get to his friend's place to discuss the new gang problem.

**_With Wally, M'gann and Superboy_**

"I can't believe that they think that ROBIN is a double agent!" Wally shouted.

M'gann silently agreed. How could they think that after EVERYTHING? Hadn't he proven that he was trustworthy just by knowing Batman's secret identity?

Obviously, Aqualad and Artemis had forgotten that.

Superboy couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Aquald and Artemis were BETRAYING Robin's trust just because of some doubt. Hadn't his friends told him that trust was fragile? If trust was so breakable, then why were they doing this?

Superboy didn't know and he didn't care. All he understood was that, in a way, they were betraying Robin. And guess what? Superboy wasn't big on betrayal and he didn't forgive.

The only chance that Aqualad and Artemis had was that maybe, Robin wasn't like Superboy.

"How do we stop this? If they continue, the team will torn apart," M'gann thought out loud, rubbing her eyes.

Wally glanced at her and looked away. "I don't know."

Superboy was silent. He had a thought and that thought was the answer to their problem.

"Why don't we proof that Robin isn't a double agent?"

M'gann looked at her boyfriend in shock. Wally, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"I guess we could do that . . . We could ask people about Shadow and his doings and prove that Robin's not a double agent," Wally said, rubbing his chin.

M'gann, on the other hand, thought it was a bad idea.

"Won't we be doing the same thing as Aqualad and Artemis are?"

Wally shook his head. "No, we're not going to follow him. We're just going to ask people about Shadow. That's it."

M'gann bit her lip. Was this really the only thing they could do? She glanced at Superboy and saw determined written on his face. She sighed. If Superboy was determined to do it, then how could she refuse?

"Okay, I'm in."

Wally nodded. "I say we get out of here before Aqualad and Artemis show up."

And with that, Wally, M'gann and Superboy went to Gotham to prove their friend's innocence.

But would they really find innocence?

Or would they find guilt for something other?

**_With Aqualad And Artemis_**

"So what do you think the note means?" Aqualad asked, sinking into the couch.

Artemis shivered. "I think it means what it implies. That if we continue, we'll end up dead."

Aqualad frowned. "I do not think so. I think it means something completely different."

"Then what does it mean?" Artemis asked.

Aqualad sat up, his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think it means that the truth we are pursuing will shock us greatly, not that we will be killed."

_Oh Wally, M'gann and Superboy. You three forgot lesson five._

_Being innocent of one thing doesn't mean that you're innocent of another thing._

**A/N- **Sorry that it's kind of short. I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger . . . Now Wally and them are going to prove Robin's innocence. But just because Robin's not a double agent doesn't mean he had been "bad" before he became Robin. Anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I thought I told you that I'm not saying it!

There's only this chapter and six more after that till this fanfic is over. So like Monday it'll be done. Then I'm starting another fanfic! But I'll be taking a small break from writing before I start that other fanfic. Please enjoy this chapter! And please review!

**Chapter 7**

"What?"

"Oh, come one, Robin. It's just a simple, little gang leader that you have to fight."

" . . . "

"We need your help as Shadow. Please. You know what will happen to this town if the gangs got bad again."

" . . . Fine, Blade but only because you wouldn't stop pestering me."

"Sure and your-! Shadow, what are you doing?"

"Well, I've got to spar with someone, now don't I?"

"But why me? You know you'll end up killing me!"

"Exactly."

**_A Couple of Hours Later_**

Blade was sore now thanks to Shadow. He hadn't held back at all. Blade rubbed his aching neck. Man, for a little guy, Shadow could dish out some serious damage.

Tired, Blade made his way to the park where he could take a nap in peace. A nap would do him good. A few hours and he would be back to normal.

But that wouldn't happen.

Just then he bumped into a red-headed teenage boy, a girl and a black-haired boy with his arm around the girl's waist.

Guess she's taken, Blade thought to himself. But then a puzzle piece slipped into place in his mind. Those kids were Shadow's friends! The ones he showed pictures of, instucting Blade to keep them out of Gotham and to make sure that they didn't know he was Shadow.

When Blade asked why, Shadow had just glared and walked away.

But that didn't mean that Blade didn't know.

Because he DID.

He knew that they were some of his other friends, his new teammates. But Blade didn't agree with keeping his third persona a secret. If they're his teammates, shouldn't he be honest with them.

Yes.

Then why lie?

Because old habits die hard.

Blade sighed. How would he explain this?

Oh, he wouldn't have to. Why?

Because M'gann had accidentally read his mind.

Blade's hand twitched. He knew a telepath when he met one. How? That was no one's business.

For now anyway.

"You just read my mind, didn't you?" he asked the girl.

She looked shocked. No one could tell when she read their mind unless they had known a telepath and they had communicated that way. And the only telepaths she knew were Martians.

"Don't ask how I know. Oh and I bet you're here for information on Shadow, right?" Blade guessed.

He knew that Shadow's friends would eventually dig something up about their friend. He also knew that no one would tell them anything. Well, except him. Because, in his point of view, they deserved to know the truth.

But he couldn't exactly tell them.

A lightbulb went off above his head.

But he could think it.

So, knowing that M'gann was still reading his mind, he thought about Shadow and all his good work. How to him, Shadow was like a little brother who could beat the crap out of him.

But he didn't think about the person that Shadow protected. He knew that they would find out that very soon.

Moments later, M'gann understood and let Superboy and Wally see what she had seen. Soon, they understood too. Seeing their understanding, Blade left. He had a nap to take and then, a little girl to babysit.

Wally and them also left and went back to Mount Justice. They had to get Aqualad and Artemis to understand that while Robin WAS Shadow, he wasn't evil or a double agent.

But there was a question with a obvious answer.

Would they listen?

_Oh M'gann. You fogot lesson six._

_Not all telepaths are aliens._

**A/N-** Short and more of a filler chapter. Sorry but hey, tomorrow you'll get to see Team Wally and Team Artemis fight over if Robin is a double agent or not. I wonder how that'll turn out~ Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer-** *****glare***** You can't make me say it!

I've got nothing to say except enjoy! Please review! Please?

**Chapter 8**

"Artemis, what will take to convince you that Robin isn't a double agent?" Kid Flash yelled, his patience wearing thin.

This was hopeless. Kid Flash had already spent a hour trying to convince Artemis that Robin wasn't a double agent.

Obviously, she still believed otherwise.

M'gann and Superboy were tried of all this fighting. They were suppose to be friends and friends didn't doubt each other.

Apparently, Artemis hadn't gotten that memo.

M'gann and Superboy glanced at Aqualad. Maybe it would be easier to convince Aqualad of Robin's innocence. M'gann softly coughed to catch Aqualad's attention.

Aqualad was too lost in his thoughts to notice. He was thinking about how this got started. Why did he let Artemis plant doubt in his mind? Wasn't Robin his friend, his teammate? Why couldn't he just trust his teammate, his friend?

Maybe because after he told his best friend about his crush on their best friend, Aqualad left to join Young Justice and came back to see him with her! Seeing her happy with someone who wasn't him, had broken his spirit and his heart. But if her happiness meant to be with someone else, then how could he be angry at her? She, after all, had known nothing of his feelings.

But his other best friend had.

And he had betrayed Aqualad's trust.

That betrayal, in Aqualad's book, was unforgivable.

Now, he felt as if he trusted anyone else, they would end up stabbing him in the back.

Just like he doing with Robin.

Aqualad's eye widened. That was exactly what he was doing! He was betraying his friend's trust! How could he do that?

Aqualad shook his head. No matter about how. He just needed to fix it and there was only one way to do that. He needed to help Kid Flash and them show Artemis Robin's innocence.

That was the least he could do after betraying his friend's trust.

M'gann and Superboy could read Aqualad's thoughts for they were written all over his face. He was now determined to prove Robin's innocence.

FINALLY!

M'gann softly smiled. "Aqualad, are you sure?"

Aqualad was unsurprised with M'gann's words. His crush had always said that his thoughts would write themselves on his face.

"Yes," he answered, determined to not be like his ex-best friend.

Superboy nodded at his answer. If they could get Aqualad to see the wrong in his actions, then maybe there was hope for Artemis.

"He's innocent! If anything, as Shadow, Robin did a lot of good! That guy showed us! He showed us all of those memories with Robin helping people!" Kid Flash explained, hoping that Artemis would hear the truth in his words.

But all she heard was trickery.

Artemis snorted. "Yeah but he could have made all of that up! Face it, Kid Idiot, you've been decieved."

Kid Flash's face tightened in anger. "It's Kid Flash! And if we were decieved, then why did he show us where Robin and some guy were going to fight in a couple of hours?'

Artemis frowned slightly but held onto the idea of Kid Flash being tricked. "Yeah right. I bet that was a lie too."

Aqualad couldn't stand their bickering anymore.

"Then let's go to the place he had show them, Artemis. If no one shows up, they were decieved. But if Robin shows up, then you must admit that Kid Flash was right," Aqualad said, heading towards his motorcycle.

Artemis smirked. "Fine but Kid Flash can't throw a fit when no one shows up."

Kid Flash huffed but said nothing. He knew that SHE would be the one to throw a fit when someone DID show up.

Aqualad, without turning around, nodded.

And with that, Young Justice went to prove to Artemis of Robin's innocence.

If only they knew that they would learn more than they bargained for.

**_Two Hours Later_**

"I knew it! I knew that you were tricked!" Artemis loudly whispered.

"Oh shut up, Artemis! Just watch; Robin will be here in just a few minutes! And then you'll eat your words!" Kid Flash loudly whispered back, sticking his tongue at her.

Artemis scoffed. She was wrong? Ha! No, she was right. Kid Flash had been tricked. She was sure of it.

Minutes later, Young Justice saw the shadows of the vacant lot below them slightly move. What was done there?

Their question was answered moments later.

"See! There's Robin, only he looks . . . " Kid Flash trailed off, his voice dying.

He was shocked. They all were except Artemis. Robin was dressed as if he were . . .

"A villain. Told you," Artemis said, her voice dripping with smugness.

_Oh Artemis. You forgot lesson seven._

_Things are not alway as they appear._

**A/N-** Sorry about it being kind of short. I wanted another cliffhanger. -_- Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Still not saying it. :p

Okay, now I only have one story to worry about so I will try my best to make the chapters longer . . . Unless the cliffhanger's too good to resist. Please review after reading!

This story is dedicated to my little brother, Halo Warrior 531!

**Chapter 9**

Of course Wally wasn't convinced and neither was M'gann, Superboy and Aqualad.

"Just because he LOOKS like a villain, doesn't mean he IS one!" Wally whispered.

Artemis scoffed. "Wait and see. I WILL be proven right!"

Wally's mouth twitched but said nothing. No, Artemis, YOU will be proven WRONG. Just watch.

"Quiet. They are about to fight," Aqualad whispered, his gaze locked on Robin.

Wally looked down. Aqualad was right. Robin and that dude were about to have a fight. Over what, Wally didn't know.

But what Wally did know was that Robin was dressed strangely. His hair was spiked, his normal hoodie gone. In its place was a . . . ninja outfit?

"What the crap?" Wally whispered, his eyes wide.

Were they friends with a ninja?

If so . . . AWESOME!

If not . . . yeah, let's go with Robin being a ninja.

Back to what Robin was wearing. He still covered his eyes with his mask and instead of his utility belt, he had sharp ninja stars tucked in inside his ninja belt.

"So HE was the one who threw that ninja star at us!" Artemis said, planning on throwing one at HIM to see how he likes it.

M'gann sighed. "I'm sure that's just a coincidence, Artemis."

Artemis opened her mouth to argue but held her tongue when she saw Superboy's glare at her. Artemis may be stupid but she knew one thing.

NEVER mess with someone's girlfriend.

ESPECIALLY when it's Superboy's girlfriend.

Aqualad quiet gasp brought Artemis back to reality. What had made Aqualad gasp? Artemis glanced down to the lot below them to see that Robin had already defeated the dude. What? How could anyone be THAT fast?

. . . Besides Flash and Kid Flash . . .

Exactly; no one.

Then how could Robin move like that?

Now this was something that interested the archer. If she could learn how to do that, she could easily become a lone hero. She wouldn't have to wait for a few years to gain more experience.

But how to get Robin to teach her that?

Artemis shook her head, bringing her back to the present. She couldn't worry about that now. She needed to prove that Robin was a double agent.

Glancing down, Artemis saw that Robin and his friend had disappeared. Where did they go?

"Boo."

"Aahhhhhh!" Young Justice screamed, scared out of their wits.

Really ticked off, they turned to see Robin and his friend.

"Robin?" Artemis said, "You scared the crap out of us!"

He chuckled. "Not my fault that you guys didn't pay attention to your surroundings."

Artemis blushed. How could she let him get the jump on her? Now he made her seem like an amateur!

Robin smirked at seeing her blush. He knew why she was blushing and felt that she should feel like that. Because she WAS an amateur.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here? I thought that Batman and I told you that NO superheros could come here."

Wally glanced at Artemis and then at Robin. "We came here to prove to Artemis that just because you're Shadow, it doesn't mean that you're a double agent."

Robin looked shocked. "Me? A double agent? Ha! Batman would have been the first to know if I was which I'm not."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Robin. "But then how do we know that Batman isn't in on it as well?"

The team choked at hearing this. She was accusing BATMAN now? Did she WANT to die?

Robin's face tightened at her words. At first, he was willing to forgive and forget. He knew what curiousity was like and could be understanding.

But now, she had taken it too far.

Accusing BATMAN?

Now he was angry and scared.

Angry because of her accusing Batman of being a traitor.

Scared because he knew only one way to convince the subborn archer of his and Batman's innocence. To show her the truth that was buried deep inside him.

He had to show Artemis, the team, everything.

He had to show them his past.

His blood-stained past.

The one he would love to forget.

The one he couldn't ever forget.

Robin sighed. But if that was the only way that he could prove to her and the team of his innocence and Batman's, then he would do it. Because if Artemis continued to believe that he and Batman were bad, then she would mess everything he and Batman had worked for.

He'd go back to the streets.

With her.

And he didn't want her to ever experience that life again.

Robin interrupted Artemis speech of "I-know-you're-lying", saying, "If you don't believe, then why don't you get M'gann to take you all inside my mind? You'll see all of my memories. Every single one."

Artemis' mouth hung open. Seriously? He was willing to go that far to prove his innocence? Then, surely-! Oh, she knew what he was doing. He WANTED them to think that so they wouldn't!

"Fine!" was all she said, determined to show his guilt.

The team, on the other hand, weren't so sure.

"Dude, no offense, but NO WAY do I want to take a trip down your memory lane. That's your business, not our's," Wally said even though he was tempted to say yes.

Superboy and Aqualad nodded in agreement.

M'gann bit her lip. She had felt Artemis' emotions and knew what it meant. It would mean trouble if they didn't. M'gann sighed. She knew that she would regret this.

"Okay," she said, taking Superboy's hand in her own.

Superboy glanced down at M'gann and saw her determination. Superboy softly smiled. How could he tell her no?

Exactly.

He couldn't.

Aqualad, seeing M'gann's determination, agreed.

Robin sadly smiled. He had slightly hope that they wouldn't agree but oh well. He had to prove Batman's innocence and his own.

And with that, Young Justice dived into Robin's memories, Robin's friend standing watch.

They expected a normal childhood or something similar.

If only they knew that they would see a tragedy.

Then maybe they would have declined Robin's offer . . .

Or maybe not.

_Oh Artemis, M'gann, Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash. You all forgot lesson eight._

_Always expect the unexpected._

**A/N-** I want to leave it here. In the next chapter, you guys will get to see Robin's past! And you'll finally get to know who her is! ^-^ Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** Doesn't the word "disclaimer" mean anything to you? It should!

Okay, the most of the chapter will in _i__talics_. That means it's Robin's memories from his point of view. The team will be watching from the shadows but his memories will go on as Robin remembers them. Please enjoy and review!

Warning- I tried to find out how long immigrants had to live in America to become a citizen but no one would give me a straight answer . . . So I made it that you have to live in America for five years to fit this fanfic.

**Chapter 10**

They were smothered by darkness, no light to be seen. Where were they? All of a sudden, they were blinded with light and a door appeared, blood stains covering it. Shivers went down their spines. Did they really want to open that door?

Artemis, seeing their hesitation, walked up to it and opened it. When she opened it, darkness once again engulfed them and sent them spiraling downward only to hit solid ground.

"What the crap?" Artemis said, getting up and dusting herself off to find her body transparent.

Seeing Artemis' body, the team glanced down at their hands and found that they were also transparent.

"Trippy . . . " Wally murmured.

"Why are we like this?" Aqualad asked M'gann, glancing at his hands.

"Because we are merely observers. We don't belong in his memories so we are like ghosts of the future in the past," she answered, acting like her body had always been transparent.

"Ah," Aqualad said, quickly getting over his new body.

Something hit Superboy. "Shouldn't we be looking for Robin? And how do we find him?"

M'gann nodded and closed her eyes. There! She could feel Robin's past self, it being only a few yards away.

"Follow me," M'gann said, pulling Superboy with her.

The team followed her, unaware that the sky was dark and it was a memory that should have been left alone.

But it was too late.

They were already there.

**_Robin's Memories Seen From His Eyes_**

_"Dad, why was that man here earlier?" a young Dick asked, watching his mom put his sister to bed._

_Dick didn't see his dad's uncomfortable expression. If he had, then maybe he would have told him that he had seen that man again. That he had seen him inside the tent, doing who-knows-what. _

_But he didn't._

_Which would have changed everything._

_"Oh, no reason," his dad answered, lying so he wouldn't worry his eight-year-old son._

_Dick shrugged, accepting that answer. _

_His mom walked up next to his father, smiling. _

_"Time for the show!" she said, pulling her husband and son towards the tent._

__After The Accident__

_Dick and his sister were at the police station, waiting to be told what the police would do to them. Because now, they were orphans. _

_His parents had died just an hour ago._

_They had fallen from a great height, the chance of surviving nonexistent. _

_The ropes had been tampered with, that being the cause of their deaths._

_Dick told the police this, telling them the man he had saw. The police then told him that the man was Tony Zucco, someone that they have been needing to catch._

_But Dick didn't care about helping them._

_All he could think about was the blood._

_There had been so much blood . . . so much blood . . . SO MUCH BLOOD!_

_Dick could see it on his hands, his jeans, his shirt and on the walls._

_He could see it everywhere._

_A thought hit him. What would happen to him and his sister? She had been born in America two years ago and he had been in America for only three years._

_You had to live here for FIVE years to become a citizen._

_So it boils down to two facts._

_His sister is a citizen._

_But he isn't._

_He'll be sent be sent back to his beloved home in Romania._

_But his sister wouldn't. She would stay in America._

_Dick's heart clenched. He knew about American orphanages and foster care. His sister didn't stand a chance without him._

_But what could he do? He was only eight! Sure, he could fight because of his ninja heritage and his parents had set up a fund here in case this happened. The fund contained close to a million American dollars. But still! How could he take care of his two-year-old sister?_

_A lightbulb went off above his head._

_He had heard the police talking about the gangs having too much power over people. Of course Batman was helping with the problem but he was part of the Justice League and didn't have the time to take care of all the gangs._

_If what they had said was true, he could easily take down a gang leader and would be able to keep the police away from him and his sister. Yes, he would be able to do that till he found some way to get out of America._

_Now all he had to do was find a place to stay . . ._

_That would take money and he had none. Well, none that he could touch anyway . . . _

_. . . But what if he didn't get his money legally? Dick would bet his left arm that he could easily sneak into the bank, take his money and leave without getting caught. _

_But wouldn't that be stealing?_

_Dick shoved that thought away. It wasn't stealing when what he was taking was his. It wasn't his fault that America had some very stupid laws. In Romania, if something like this happened, he would have access to his money even though he wasn't an adult. _

_Too bad that he and his sister weren't in Romania._

_Because there, everything would be okay._

_Because there, his sister wouldn't have to hide her power._

_Dick shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He had to get away from here. Dick, seeing all the cops in one office dicussing his parents' deaths, tightened his hold on his baby sister and quietly slipped out._

_Now to find a place to stay._

**A/N-** No lesson at the end. I want to focus on Robin's past more. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own it.

Hope you all review and enjoy!

Note- ' ' Mean telepathic communicated. Example: 'I love Young Justice.'

**Chapter 11**

**__Six Months Later__**

_Dick was in a fix. Well, more like Shadow was. That was the name he had given himself when he became a gang leader. Yes, he had succeeded in defeating a gang leader. Of course no one wanted to follow him till he showed them what he could do with someone's neck._

_THEN they were all for following him even though they were in their teens and him an eight-year-old. Not that they knew that. Not even Blade, someone he had bonded with. It was better to not trust anyone._

_Because if you did, you could end up dead._

_And Dick couldn't afford to die. _

_Not with his sister, Beth, at home sleeping in her bed with no one else but him to care for her._

_Shadow dodged a fist. Quit getting lost in your thoughts, Grayson. You're in the middle of a fight!_

_Like it could be called that. It was him vs. a whole gang. It wasn't fair but since did gangs fight fair?_

_Exactly; never._

_Shadow, in a matter of minutes, had beaten the crap out of them. Being the victor, Shadow walked away. _

_He should have expected some kind of dirty trick._

_One of the members, knowing his back was turned, stabbed Shadow in his back. Shadow was caught off guard but still managed to swing his left leg to kick the guy in the neck, instantly killing him. Six months ago, that would have scared Dick._

_But he was Shadow now._

_And he had seen too much to be the innocent kid he had been._

_Shadow, ignoring his wound, made his way home and stuck to the shadows. But after a little while, he started to feel a little dizzy._

_"Crap," he panted, leaning against a brick wall._

_His eyes didn't want to stay open and his body was now on the ground, it wanting to rest._

_But Shadow REFUSED to let his body kill him. He had to get home to bandage his wound. Then he would be fine. Yes, fine . . ._

_Shadow found himself slowly giving in to his body's desire to sleep and to never wake up. But then he thought about his little sister, how she was probably awake by now and wondering where he was. That is what got him to resist his body, struggling to get up._

_But he couldn't. _

_His fate had been decided._

_He would die._

_"Shadow! What the crap? Why are you on the-! You idiot! Here, give me your arm and I'll get you home. All you have to do is show me the way," a voice said, hands tugging on him._

_. . . Blade, Shadow thought in relief. Sure, he would have to reveal the location of his home and the fact that he had a sister but at least he wouldn't die._

**__Half An Hour Later__**

_"Are you sure you're okay? You don't need me to stay?" Blade asked, worry about the little guy._

_Shadow shook his head. Beth was hiding but he knew that her curiousity would get the better of her and she would reveal herself. And he would love it if she wouldn't get discovered._

_"Okay, if you say so," Blade said, turning to leave only to bump into someone._

_"Sorry, little-! Shadow, who's this?" Blade asked, pointing at the raven-haired girl with baby blue eyes._

_Shadow sighed. "My little sister."_

_Blade frowned. "I didn't know you had a little sister. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Beth answered for Shadow. 'Hello, Onii-chan's friend!'_

_Blade jumped in surprise at the foreign voice in his mind. _

_"Who the heck was that?" he said, glancing at Shadow._

_"My sister. She's a telepath," Shadow answered, walking up to his sister._

_'Didn't I say to not do that with strange people?' he said to her._

_Beth tilted her head in confusion. 'But he's not strange. He's Onii-chan's friend.'_

_Shadow sighed, saying out loud, "Yes, he's Onii-chan's friend but still Beth, don't do that. If someone ever found out, they'd take you away from me to be studied."_

_Beth's eyes watered at that. 'NO! They can't take me away from Onii-chan away from me!'_

_Shadow softly smiled, shocking Blade. Shadow NEVER smiled! Blade glanced at Shadow's sister. But Shadow seemed to act different around his sister . . ._

_"Wait, what did she call you?" Blade asked, having no idea what the word "Onii-chan" meant._

_"It's what Japanese children call their older brothers. Ever since she's watch anime, Japanese cartoons, she's been calling me that," Shadow explained, gathering Beth in his arms._

_"Oh," Blade said, watching how Shadow acted with his sister for a while._

_Then a question hit him._

_"How did she get her power? For some freak accident or something?" he asked, curiousity getting the better of him._

_Shadow rolled his eyes. "No, it just runs in the family but only females get it."_

_Blade frowned. "Now that's not fair. Then what do the guys get?"_

_Shadow smirked. "Oh nothing. Just the gift of being able to fight any known fighting style from the time you're able to walk."_

_Blade's mouth dropped. "Now THAT is so not fair!"_

_Shadow shrugged. "Not my fault that you were born in a different family line."_

_"Whatever . . . Will you teach me some of your moves? I want to be to kick your butt, not the other way around," Blade said, crossing his fingers._

_Shadow's face darkened. "Sure but if anyone ever finds out about my sister, I'll do more than showing you my moves."_

_Blade gulped. "Message recieved. My lips are sealed."_

_Shadow smirked. "Good."_

**__ Six Months Later: Anniversary of Their Parents' Deaths__**

_'Onii-chan, where are Mommy and Daddy?'_

_Dick sadly smiled. 'They're in the night sky.'_

_'You mean that they're stars?'_

_'Yep. That way they're always watching over us . . .'_

_'Ohhhh . . . But why are't they here with me and Onii-chan?' _

_Dick stiffened. _

_He could see the blood again, it staining everything. He could hear their screams as they crashed onto the unforgiving ground. He could hear himself crying in the background along with the police sirens. He could see himself kneeling next to their dead bodies, shaking them and telling them to wake up. Realizing that they were dead, his tears once again began to fall and stained the dirt also. He could hear a man pulling him away from the bodies, telling that he understood his despair, his engulfing sadness._

_'Onii-chan?' his sister said, pulling him out of his memory of that night._

_Dick panted. That was why he had locked that memory away. He didn't want Beth to see it._

_'Beth . . . I can't tell you now . . . But I will when you're older if you promise something.'_

_'Yes, Onii-chan?'_

_'Never open the blood-stained door in my mind, okay?'_

_' . . . Okay, Onii-chan. I promise to never open that door.'_

_Dick sighed in relief. 'Thank you, Beth . . .'_

_Beth looked at him for a second and then smiled. That made Dick smile in turn. He didn't want to ruin her innocence. Not yet. Not till he knew for certain that she could handle it._

_Which he was hoping was never._

**A/N-** I hope you like what I've done with his past! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- . . . . . . . What?

Is it wrong of me to want more reviews? . . . Anyway, only this chapter and another chapter . . . Well, maybe this chapter and two more chapters. I don't know. For people who have read "The Deadly Blast From the Past", I have recieved the five reviews I requested for there to be a sequel. I don't know when it'll be published but be looking for it. I have an idea for that sequel, a really cool idea, but have no idea why a certain event in it will happen. 0-0 So I am **NOT** promising ANYTHING. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And please review . . . . Or I'll kill everyone off in this fanfic even if it won't make sense.

I'M NOT KIDDING!

. . . Okay, maybe I am . . .

Note 1- The _italics_ in the story is Robin's/Shadow's/Dick's memories in HIS point of view. Notice how I said HIS point of view. I never said anything about Batman's point of view in his memories. Oops.

Note 2- The ' ' is Beth talking telepathically. Example: 'I love you, Onii-chan!'

Note 3- If there's something misspelled, it's because I didn't catch it and WordPad doesn't have spell check. T-T

**Chapter 12**

_**_ A Month After The Anniversary_**_

_He had just broken into his vault at the bank and hadn't noticed the little sensor that they had put into the vault. He had finished filling his bag when he heard the sirens. Assuming that they were for him, he had ran, leaving no trace of his presence. He had ran quite some ways, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and had jumped down to the alley to where he was currently at._

_Shadow stiffened. He could feel someone in the alley with him. _

_"Are you going to come out? Or am I going to have to drag you out?" he said, shifting into a defensive stance._

_There was no reply. Only some slight movement was seen in the shadows in front of him. He could see narrowed eyes._

_Just like a certain bat's._

_"Ah, so you're the bat I've been hearing about. I'm surprised you're not hunting down the Joker or something," Shadow said, already planning his escape route._

_There was NO WAY that he was going to let Batman take him to the cops. NO FREAKING WAY. He, if you look at it from his perspective, had done nothing wrong. Sure, he broke into a bank vault but he took HIS money. So, in a way, he had stolen from HIMSELF. _

_But Batman didn't know that._

_NO ONE knew that._

_And he planned on keeping it that way._

_Batman hadn't answered the ninja so Shadow started to walk away. But then Batman spoke._

_"You are Shadow, correct?"_

_Shadow stopped. "Depends on what you're going to me if I say yes."_

_Batman blinked. "Young man, you do realize that what you've done is wrong, right?"_

_Shadow laughed. "Yeah so? I'm doing what it takes for me to survive. Is that against the law now?"_

_"That is no excuse for breaking the law."_

_A sly grin laced itself onto Shadow's face. "Ah, then what about you? You break laws everyday. So what's your excuse?"_

_Batman didn't answer. Shadow chuckled._

_"Thought so." _

_Shadow continued to walk down the alley away from Batman. He had to get back to Beth. But, again, Batman's voice stopped him._

_"I protect this city. I put my life on the line for people everyday. So, Shadow, what is YOUR excuse?"_

_Shadow stiffened. "Because I have no other choice . . . ."_

_And with that Shadow disappeared into the night without a trace. Batman was not surprised by this. Since the boy was dressed like a ninja, why wouldn't he disappear like one? _

_But this was not the end._

_Because Batman was curious about the boy's answer._

_And when Batman was curious, the world better watch out because he might end up digging up some of your secrets on his way to the truth._

_But don't worry; it's not your secrets you should worry about._

_It's Shadow's._

_**_Three Months Later_**_

_"Dude, are you sure you're not sick?" Blade asked his friend, slightly concerned._

_Shadow nodded as he coughed lightly. It was allergies. Nothing more. Sure, he could have a cold but he NEVER got sick so that was impossible._

_Sure, Shadow, keep telling yourself that._

_Blade sighed, giving up. Shadow was too stubborn for his own good. But hey, Blade tried (and failed) so no one could fault him if Shadow caught something worse than a cold._

_Not that Beth would let that happen. She would contact Blade telepathically if she thought something was wrong with her brother._

_"Okay, this is my stop. See you tomorrow, Shadow!" he said, jumping down to the alley next to his apartment._

_Shadow waved and continued to quickly jump from building to building, coughing more and more._

_Maybe that was why he didn't notice that someone was following him._

_**_Batman's POV_**_

_Batman had finally managed to follow the ninja, having tried for three months and failed. Despite the fact that he could hear the boy coughing, he kept his eyes on Shadow._

_A few minutes later, Shadow suddenly jumped down. Batman's mind raced. Where did the boy go? When Batman reached the rooftop that Shadow had jumped down from, he found him again. Shadow was on a balcony, knocking on the glass door. Was this where he lived?_

_Obviously, seeing as someone opened the door for him but Batman couldn't see who it was. So he decided to sneak into the apartment, determined to know who Shadow really was._

_Leaping down, Batman slipped in unnoticed and retreated into the shadows of the living room, waiting to see Shadow. He didn't have to wait long. Shadow had come out of his room and into the living room, grabbing an apple on the way._

_"Beth, hurry up! I thought that you wanted to show me something!" _

_Batman raised an eyebrow. A girl? Maybe a girlfriend?_

_"Coming Onii-chan!" _

_Batman backtracked. The girl sounded like a six-year-old but also like she was no more than three. How could that be? _

_"Look at what I can do, Onii-chan!"_

_Batman was surprised. He hadn't heard the girl's footsteps at all. Maybe he was losing his touch, he thought to himself as he turned his head to look at the girl._

_But all those thoughts flew out of his head when he saw what the girl was doing._

_"That's awesome, Beth! I knew you would be able to teach yourself telekinesis. You just had to practice."_

_Batman blinked in surprise. The girl was a telepath! Good thing he had J'onn (Martian Manhunter) teach him how to hide his mind from other telepaths. Now there was no way that this little girl would be able to sense that he was here._

_Batman glanced at Shadow, surprised to see that the boy had nothing to cover his blue eyes. Something stirred in the back of his mind. Why did this boy seem so familiar? Batman ran through all of his memories starting from nine years ago. It wasn't till he thought about the circus he had been to and the deaths he had witnessed that he realized who the two children were._

_Dick and Beth Grayson._

_The two children he had wanted to adopt but when he had gone to Commissioner Gordon, he found out that they had disappeared. It wasn't a mystery as to why they disappeared. According to Gordon, Dick wasn't an American citizen and would have been sent back to Romania while his sister stayed in America. _

_Everything now fell into place in Batman's mind. _

_Why Shadow had shown up a little over a year ago, why Shadow had said that he had no choice and why he had robbed his own vault._

_Batman now understood everything._

_But he wasn't going to let the two children live like this._

_They needed a real home._

_With an idea in mind, he stepped out of the shadows._

**A/N-** So . . . Yeah, there going to be two more chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- . . . . . . Why are you looking at me? I never said I owned YJ . . . When I was awake anyway.

Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! When Dick becomes Robin! I have thought about this and came up with this. I just hope I don't disappoint you guys . . . Please enjoy and review!

Note- The_ italics_ in the story are Robin's/Shadow's/Dick's memories in his point of view. There will be another POV but I'm not telling.

**Chapter 13**

_**_Eight Months Later (Two Years Since The Accident); Batman's POV_**_

_Bruce was sitting in his office, thinking about how Dick and Beth had reacted to his presence eight months ago._

_They had been shocked but quickly got over the shock. Dick had been more worried about what he had seen but Bruce had told them that he wouldn't say anything. Bruce had sat them down and explained what he was doing there._

_Of course, it had taken a few hours but it had been worth it._

_Well, it would have if Dick hadn't declined his offer to live with him. Yes, Bruce had told them his secret identity. Bruce knew that the young boy wouldn't say anything because he wasn't that kind of boy. Also, if he did, Bruce would exposed Shadow's true identity._

_Bruce wouldn't deny that he had been slightly hurt when Dick had denyed his offer. But Bruce understood. Dick had gotten use to taking care of himself and his sister and not to mention that Bruce was a stranger._

_And that Dick wasn't an American citizen so he couldn't legally adopt Dick._

_But now he was._

_And now Bruce wasn't a stranger._

_He and the two children had bonded over his visits to their place and their visits to the Bat Cave. Yes, Bruce wouldn't let the JUSTICE LEAGUE into the Bat Cave but he would let two children. To Bruce, it was simple as to why he let them._

_He hated when the Justice League invaded his space and questioned his methods._

_Dick and Beth did neither._

_And not to mention of when he would tell the Justice League of the children being in the Bat Cave that they weren't allowed in, they would throw a fit._

_And he loved to see them upset. It was revenge for making him join the Justice League that he had wanted NOTHING to do with._

_Bruce smiled. Oh they would throw a fit alright. And not just over that. _

_They would flip when they realized that he had let a TEN-YEAR-OLD BOY become a superhero._

_Oh, how he looked forward to it._

_If only he knew what would happen that night._

_Then maybe, he wouldn't be laughing._

_**_That Following Night; Beth's POV_**_

_Her precious Onii-chan was hurt._

_Bad._

_He had gone out to go to the grocery store to get some things when he had been ambushed by a couple of gangs that didn't recognize him. Dick had fought them off but had gotten stabbed in the back._

_Yes, AGAIN._

_But this time was different._

_The knife wouldn't come out._

_That meant he couldn't bandage it._

_Which meant he wouldn't stop bleeding._

_Beth had made him as comfortable as possible in their bed and tried to make the bleeding stop. But he just couldn't stop bleeding. Beth started panicking when Dick coughed up blood._

_What could she do?_

_'Go get Bruce . . . Go to the Bat Cave . . .'_

_Beth calmed a little. If Dick could still think, then he was okay._

_For a little while anyway._

_'But I don't remember how to get there, Onii-chan!'_

_Dick softly smiled. 'Ah, but I do. Just read my mind as you head towards there. I'll show you the way, Beth . . .'_

_Beth sniffed. Her Onii-chan was counting on her! She had to be strong or else Onii-chan would . . . She shoved those thoughts away. Onii-chan would NOT die! Onii-chan promised! And he never broke his promises!_

_Beth nodded and ran out the door, running down staircases. Beth ran as fast as she could. She could feel her legs burning but ignored it. Onii-chan needed her help! He needed her to get Bruce! She needed to get there before he . . ._

_She shoved those thoughts away again. Onii-chan never broke promises. Never!_

_But she couldn't help thinking that maybe, this would be the first time he would break one of his promises._

_Only, he wouldn't be able to fix it afterwards._

_Because he would be dead._

_**_In The Bat Cave; Batman's POV_**_

_Batman had been at his Bat-Computer when he heard it._

_Crying._

_Who was crying?_

_'Bruce! Onii-chan's hurt bad! He won't stop bleeding! Bruce, you have to help Onii-chan!'_

_Batman didn't said anything. He just grabbed Beth, who appeared in front of him, and got into the Bat-Mobile. He started it and slammed on the gas pedal. Beth was now only hicupping. Batman glanced at her._

_'He's going to be okay now, right Bruce?'_

_Batman nodded, keeping his eyes on the road._

_If only he believed that._

_**_Six Hours Later; Batman's POV_**_

_Dick was now fixed up thanks to Alfred. He had managed to get the knife out without hurting any of Dick's internal organs. _

_A squeal of happiness jerked Bruce out of his thoughts. Ah, Dick must be awake, Bruce thought with a laugh._

_Now he could ask that question again._

_Bruce, gathering his nerve, walked up to Dick's bedside and opened his mouth to speak. Dick cut him off._

_"I know what you're going to say."_

_Bruce blinked. "Then what is your answer?"_

_Dick's and Beth's faces lit up. "Yes."_

_Bruce couldn't help it. His face broke into smile too. _

_"But on one condition."_

_Bruce slightly frowned. "What is that?"_

_Dick smiled. "I get to choose my hero name."_

_Bruce shrugged. "I don't see why you shouldn't get to choose it. You're the one who's going to be called it, not me."_

_Dick's smile widened. "Good. Because I've already chosen a name."_

_"What is it?" Bruce asked, curious as to what name Dick had chosen._

_"Robin."_

**A/N-** Only one more chapter . . . Reviews?


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- . . . You're still looking at me? Do I have something on my face?

Okay, this was going to be the last chapter but someone mentioned Robin meeting the Justice League . . . At first, I was going to make it a one-shot outside of this fanfic but then it wouldn't make sense to anyone who hadn't read this fanfic. So, I'm going to make a chapter of Robin meeting Justice League. Mind you, Robin is still adjusting to acting his age and being a hero, not a gangster . . . Keep that in mind and this chapter will be hilarious.

Note- The _italics_ is Robin's/Shadow's/Dick's memories blah, blah, blah. (I think you guys get it.)

Note 2- The ' ' is telepathic communication. Example: 'Blah, blah, blah.'

**Chapter 14**

_The Justice League were shocked to their very core. _

_Batman, yes, BATMAN had a sidekick. _

_Yes, a SIDEKICK!_

_"I think the world's going to explode," Flash said seriously._

_Superman choked. Now FLASH was being SERIOUS? _

_Now the world HAD to be ending._

_Batman gave them a glare. "I don't see why it's so shocking."_

_The Justice League choked. Was he kidding? He had to see why they were shocked about THE BATMAN having a SIDEKICK and a young boy at that._

_Wait._

_A YOUNG BOY?_

_Wasn't there some child endangerment law he was breaking?_

_They glanced at the dark-haired boy next to Batman. The kid didn't look more than six. _

_"The little guy can't be more than six! Are you CRAZY? Do you WANT to end up in jail or something?" Flash said, now shocked that the bat would WILLINGLY let the kid be a hero._

_No one except Batman noticed Robin twitch at the word "little". Batman mentally smirked. They had NO idea how much Robin hated being called little. _

_Now this was going to be amusing to watch._

_Good thing he had unknown video cameras in the room because this was SO going on his Bat-Computer._

_And maybe YouTube._

_Martian Manhunter glanced at Batman curiously. Why was Batman happy? _

_Wait._

_HAPPY?_

_Martian Manhunter shooked his head disbelievingly. He must be reading Batman's emotions wrong because Batman was NEVER happy. Never. _

_"Excuse me," Robin whispered._

_His voice went unnoticed so he tried again._

_"Excuse me," he said a little louder._

_Again, his voice went unnoticed. Robin twitched in annoyance. Okay, he tried to act like a polite eight-year-old. That hadn't worked. He had been IGNORED._

_And Robin didn't like being ignored._

_Batman sneaked a glance at his son. Now the Justice League would have to deal with an angry eight-year-old._

_But Robin wasn't just any eight-year-old._

_He had spent two years on the streets, killed people who tried to kill him, stole and could fight ANY fighting style._

_In other words, the Justice League were epically screwed._

_"EXCUSE ME, YOU TIGHTS-WEARING ********!" Robin shouted, his control slipping._

_The Justice League quit talking instantly, their mouths hanging open. Where did the kid learn THAT word?_

_"Batman, don't tell me you've been teaching the kid swear words?" Superman said, staring at Batman in disbelief._

_Batman now openly smirked. "I didn't teach him that."_

_Robin twitched again. The Justice League were ignoring him again. THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! Robin shot a glance at Batman, the look telling him that he was going to do what he had to do even if Batman didn't like it. Batman nodded, gesturing "Go right ahead". Robin smirked. _

_Oh, it was payback time._

_And with that, Robin had snapped into action and had the whole Justice League on their backs._

_And it had only taken him two minutes._

_"What the heck? Batman, why did you let him do that to us?" Flash asked, rubbing his bruised back._

_Batman glared at him. "You were asking for it."_

_The Justice League glared at Batman but it was lost on him, his eyes on Robin._

_"Batman, did you teach him how to do that?" Superman asked, noticing that the boy hadn't fought with the same style as Batman._

_Batman shook his head. "No. He already knew how to fight when I found him."_

_The Justice League looked at Batman, confused about what he had said. He FOUND the kid? Like how you find stray cats? They then glanced at Robin. They could tell that the kid was too fit for a normal child. _

_Had he grown up on the streets? That would explain his fighting skill . . ._

_Now they felt bad. Batman was obviously taking care of the kid and here they were getting on to him about it. Wow. How the mighty had fallen._

_"We're sorry, Batman. We didn't know-" Superman started to say but was cut off by a girl's voice._

_"Onii-chan, you forgot your ninja stars!"_

_The heros glanced at the direction the voice was coming from and were surprised at what they saw. It was a little black-haired girl that had her eyes covered by dark sunglasses and in her hands, she held ninja stars._

_"Onii-san?" they said in unison._

_"You're suppose to be at home," Robin said, picking up the girl._

_Robin knew her? They glanced at Batman. He just looked at them with a bored expression. Okay, they weren't getting any answers out of him._

_"You know her, Robin?" Superman asked._

_Robin rolled his eyes. "Obviously. She's my sister, nimrod."_

_Superman bit his tongue to stop himself replying to what the kid had called him._

_"But Onii-chan, you forgot your ninja stars," the girl said, holding out the ninja stars._

_Robin laughed. "I sure did, didn't I? Now, go back home. Batman and I will be back in a little bit."_

_The girl smiled. "Okay, Onii-chan!" _

_Then she turned to look at Martian Manhunter. "Onii-chan, that man won't stop trying to read my mind!" _

_Martian Manhunter was surprised. How had she known that he was probing her mind? Only telepaths could have-! Was this young girl a telepath?_

_"Yep," the girl answered, smiling._

_Robin sent a glare that was far worse than the Bat-Glare._

_It was the Brother Bat-Glare._

_"Leave my sister alone. You won't like me if you don't," Robin said, the threat sending shivers down the league's spines._

_Batman sighed. This isn't how he had wanted the meeting to go. Maybe he'll warm up to them like he did with me, Batman thought to himself as he took Robin and Beth in his arms and left._

_". . . . So no goodbyes then?" Flash jokingly said, causing the Justice to groan._

_The following months would be quite interesting seeing as Robin didn't like them very much._

_Oh joy._

**A/N- **Okay, NOW the next chapter will be the last. I promise . . . Unless someone else makes a request of another chapter that will delay the last chapter. Please review! I would love to have over 50 reviews when this is completed . . .


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- . . . . . . . . .

Okay, this is the LAST chapter. I know that makes you guys sad but this is the end. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. ^-^ Please enjoy and review!

**Chapter 15**

Their eyes snapped open, Robin's memories of his past ending. Now they understood.

Even Artemis.

"I'm . . . sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . . I just . . . I don't know," she said, her face sad.

Why had she done that? Why had she been so convinced that Robin was a double agent? Why didn't she trust her teammate?

"It's okay, Artemis. I would have done the same thing. Besides, now you've proven my theory," Robin said, popping his neck.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And what theory is that?"

Robin looked at her. "That I'm not the only one with trust issues."

Artemis chuckled weakly. He was right. She DID have trust issues and major ones at that. Who wouldn't after their father betrayed their trust and forced them into a life of crime?

"But you've to make it up to me," Robin said, a smirk forming on his face.

Artemis gulped. "How?"

Robin's smirk was clear on his face. Now Artemis was more than a little nervous. What was Robin planning on making her do? Artemis opened her mouth to tell him some things she would NEVER do so he wouldn't name them. But Robin's next words close her mouth shut.

"You get to tell Batman."

Seeing Artemis' pale face, Young Justice laughed. Oh, how they were going to enjoy this.

Robin chuckled. And here he thought his friends would take his past the wrong way.

But they hadn't.

And for that, he was grateful.

Very grateful.

**A/N- **I know it was short but at least I wrote the ending. I hope you enjoy this! Please review and read my other YJ fanfics!


End file.
